


I hate that I like you

by Tropicalfox



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalfox/pseuds/Tropicalfox
Summary: AU where Blake and Will hate eachother but they got assigned on a mission together and feelings start to develop woop
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

On war making "friends" Was easy, you need eachother to survive and teamwork was essential. Will was the type to sit by himself and not say a word to anyone during the entire day, somehow this worked out for him. He did everything by himself and no one ever questioned him, of course this doesnt mean he doesnt have enemies (apart from the German's of course). 

This one teen, his name was Tom Blake, he was nothing but 19 years old and damn did he hated Will. The hatred came from a simple bad response Will let out to him. 

Blake doesnt know when to stop talking, neither to the right person. He came up to Wil once to talk about anything that he just saw but something was different on Will that day, he was in the same tree spot as always but his expression was a mix of scared and sad, he was holding a letter in his hands. 

When Blake wouldn't shut up for one second Will couldnt handle it anymore and snapped back at him, calling him annoying and childish. This hurted Blake yes but with a sudden change of expression he left Will alone and never spoke to him in months. 

Not that Will regreted it, well he did feel bad but he blamed Blake for making him talk to him like that. 

Whenever Blake passed next to Will he would look at him with a sudden death stare, no intention of talking tho. Will simply ignored this and knew that if Blake expected an apology he was definetly not getting one. 

Ocasionally Blake felt evil enough to push Will or make him fall, when Will looked back at him he would act like nothing happened and would leave quickly, "what a bastard" Will would think, but this was no time to worry about that. 

After months of constant bullying eachother (and a fight that had to be stopped by their sergeant) the unexpected. 

"Im sorry we have to WHAT" Will nearly screamed, "go and deliver this letter to the 2 devons what was not clear corporal Schofield" General Erinmore spat back. Will couldnt belive it, from all the persons in the world he had to be put in a mission with the one person who hated his guts. 

"You will leave imidetly, any questions?" There was quick silence, "no sir" Both Blake and Will awnsered. 

After they got their equipment Blake quickly left thought the door, he hadnt said anything since he got there. When will got out he already lost sight of Blake, "Dammit this kid runs fast" Will thought before running after him. 

He tried to scream for Blake's name but it was no use. After constant running after him he heard two men shouting, one of them Blake. 

"LET GO OF ME" Blake cried, when Will arrived he saw a man lifting Blake by the collar. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? PUSHING AROUND INJURED SOLDIERS?" Will wasnt that intrested on saving Blake but he had to move on with him so there was no other choice. "Let him go, hes sorry, right Blake?" Will looked at Blake with a serious face "Yeah im sorry, we're in a rush".

When Blake was finally realesed he eyed Will with an annoyed expression and continued on without a word, "Guess thas his way of saying thank you" Will thought. 

Eventually they made it to where Lieutenant leslie was, he showed them the way and even gave them a little blessing, this stressed Will more somehow. 

"You sure of this?" Will asked Blake before he went up the stairs, "Of course I am" Blake grunted and got ready to go up when Will stopped him by his shoulder, "age before beauty" Will said and went up the stairs first, "bloody bastard" Blake said under his breath. 

A long trip awaited these two.


	2. Chapter 2

As they both went throught no man's land the silence consumed them. Will went front of Blake and examined the place, this bothered Blake who just wanted to feel more like a leader and tried to pass Will. 

"What are you doing?" Will whispered, he didnt get an awnser. Blake struggled to get throught the wires, its ovbious that he didnt want Will's help and he noticed this. When Will reached out to help him Blake looked at him angrily "I dont need your bloody help anymore" With this get got throught but a wire cut his hand. 

He cried out but walked faster hiding his hand when Will went to see what happened. For a moment a plane could be heard in the distance and Blake pushed Will to a hole making him splash on the mud, "sorry mate had to look for cover" He laughed as Will threw water at him. 

Crossing no man's land felt like ages, it was scary how empty a land could feel. Will was also scared of Blake, but more in an annoyed way, any other stunt Blake pulled on him could alert anyone that was there. 

Of course Blake wasnt the only one who could pull pranks like that, when they both went to get cover into a hole, Will pushed Blake to his side making him put his hand throught a dead soldier. "Augh what the fuck Will" Blake pushed Will back, "sorry mate had to look for cover" Will smiled and went on. 

They finaly made it to the German trenches and to their surprise it was empty, "fuck me, they really have gone" Blake said as he went in. They went around the place making sure no one was there. 

Blake found an underground barracks where Will followed, the place seemed empty but they had to make sure. "Bloody hell even their rats are bigger" Blake said to himself whispering but Will heard him, "maybe you could eat them then" Will went on and Blake just gave him a look. 

Will laughed but stopped all of the sudden, Blake noticed this and went on to see what was wrong, "trip wire, dont move" Will pointed to the ground. Unfortunaly for them the bastard rat that was passing throught there fell on the ground and walked over the wire setting it off.

A silence was heard for a moment, everything was black, that until Blake opened his eyes. The place was falling apart and Will was no where to be found, he screamed for Will until he heard muffeling noises coming from a pile of rocks. Blake ran fast to take the rocks off desperatly, when he finally found Will he was covered in dust, poor man could bearly breathe. 

Blake shaked Will to wake up "WILLIAM WAKE UP, C'MON WAKE UP YOU BASTARD" Blake screamed, they needed to get out of there imidetly. Finally Will woke up, he couldnt stop coughing but right now all they could do was get out of there. 

A light was seen at the end of the tunnel, Blake grabbed Will's hand and ran with him till the end, he even jumped a big whole on the ground but he never let go of Will. When they reached the end Will colapsed on the ground trying to take the dust off. 

Blake looked back to see Will pouring water over him, he couldnt help but feel bad and offered his bottle too. Will looked at him confused but Blake wouldn't even do eye contact. 

"Get up we need to continue as quickly as possible, if my brother dies its your fault" Blake went on without him. Will wanted to thank him for saving his life but he knew he wouldn't take it well. And so Will got up and went to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still hard for Will to see anything, he kept on coughing dust. Ocasionally Blake would look back to check on him, probaly to see if Will had fainted or something. 

It seemed like they still had a long journey ahead of them so Will considerd talking to Blake, just for fun, afterall they were on this together. 

"So... " Will began, "so what?" Blake didnt even look at him, he went on in front. "So have you considered leaving all this childish behavior behind or" Imidetly Blake stopped to look at Will in the eyes, "Childish behavior? You might wanna keep that to yourself, I did just save your life you know?" He kept on moving. 

"Well yeah thas the thing, you saved me and as far as I know out hate my guts" He tried to walk faster to catch up with Blake, damn this kid walked fast. 

"Pity, thas all" Will wasnt convinced with this awnser, "pity huh? Or did you get tired of hating on me?" Blake said something under his breath but Will came closer to hear what he said, "what was that?" Blake turned around to face him, "I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO HATE YOU, you did this on your own and I awate an apology" 

This rather offended Will, "I was expecting YOU to apologize" He waitied for an awnser but Blake just flipped him off and went on. 

After a walk they saw a village far away, everything looked empty and deppressing. There was a small garden of cherry trees first, Blake went to look at them. He seem to been examinating them and Will remembered that one time he told him about the cherry trees his mom used to have back Home, this probaly reminded Blake of his life back then before everything, more calm and happy, just a young fella with his family on a farm. 

"Theyre pretty" Will commented, no response, he was completly ignored. Something about seeing Blake relaxed looking at stuff made Will feel warm inside, Blake looked so young and soft there with a comfortable silence, pity he had no way of forgiving him. Will was knocked out of his thoughts when Blake got up to go into the village. 

Will had no other option but to follow him. "Lets examin the place" Blake said as he went on to the center of the village to look around. Will went into the houses carefully, there was no way of knowing if the place was really abandoned. 

The silence scared Will, something didnt felt right about being in there, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He saw a cow on the distance and saw a bucket of what he assumed was milk, he was right. He filled his bottle with it when suddenly planes could be heard in the distance, Blake must of heard it too because he got closer. 

"Are those our friends again" Blake asked, will went to the field to get a closer look, "seems like it, dog fight" This seemd like a moment of pure tension yet still they couldnt look away, that until one of the planes got shot. "They got him" Will went closer but was met with the unpleasant surprise that the plane was going to crash exactly where they were, thankfully they got out of the way in time. 

A scream could be heard from the inside of the plain, it was the pilot he managed to survive. Blake quickly went to get him out, will stared in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR HELP ME GET HIM OUT" will got up and went to help. 

They dragged the burning pilot to the ground, he turned out to be a german pilot but they couldnt understand what he was saying. "Go get him water ill be Here with him" Will was gonna protest but Blake cut him off "NOW" he followed orders and grabbed his helmet to pour some water on it. 

Just for a second that Will turn his back a scream of horrible pain was heard, he turned around to see the pilot stabbing Blake on the chest. He got his rifle and went to shoot the pilot on his head. Blake got up to open his clothes and come to realize that he was indeed dying. 

"Oh god no, please god no" Blake said with a cry as he fell to the ground, the blood was coming out fast. Will holded his head and grabbed something to stop the bleeding. "Hey its gonna be alright ok? We have to get you to the nearest medical station, lets get up" He tried to lift Blake up but it was impossible, Blake agonazing screams made it worst. 

Will couldnt help but cry, Blake was in so much pain and it was his fault, he tried to drag Blake one last time which Blake didnt took very well "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD PLEASE YOURE HURTING ME" the last sentence made Will drop him instantly, he never wanted to hurt Blake he could never, sure maybe a few pushes and slaps but not like this. 

"We need to get help" Will sounded desperate, "lets just sit, let me sit" Blake's voice was fainting and it was easy to tell he was losing blood by the color of his face. "I cant let you die here, I need you" Will grabbed grabbed Blake's hand without thinking it, he needed someone to be by his side. "Funny, thought you wanted me dead" Blake grabbed Will's hand back but he wasnt strong. "No I dont, why would you think that, im not a monster Blake, sure I talked back to you in an angrier way but I was having a bad day thas all. Im not always happy Blake" If he was gonna say sorry it had to be now. 

"What happened then, I saw you were reading a letter" Blake's hand felt more cold. Will hesitated before going on "I got the news that my sister died, she was sick" Blake felt like an idiot, of course it was his fault he should have noticed something was wrong. "Will im so sorry I didnt mean to give you one of my stupid talks, im sorry for getting mad" He was loosing breath. 

"No im sorry, I did snapped a bit but keeping this fight on was stupid, forgive me Blake lets go back to how everything was before" He carefully touched Blake's cheek with his thumb to let him know that he wasnt gonna leave him. "Forgive me too Will, im more guilty here" Will went on to hug him without hurting him, "I forgive you" He missed his friend he always had and the fights made him realize how much he needed him on his life he couldnt let go now. 

"Are you two alright?" A new voice was heard, Will looked up to see two soldiers staring at them, "please hes loosing blood" Will looked down to see Blake with his eyes closed, he panicked but noticed he was still breathing, "he must of fainted" Will thought. 

The two soldiers helped Will carry Blake to get help somewhere, "we have a medic kit with us, we can try and see if he survives"  
Will could only look at Blake, he kept on praying that he would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THANK U FOR READING


End file.
